A Step Too Far
by Renengaderena
Summary: Songfic for "A step too far" from AIDA the musical featuring Anakin/Padme and Anakin/Obi-Wan  not slash just friendship/mentor    added a songfic of "I know the truth" also from AIDA
1. A Step too Far

A Step too far – Padme/Anakin and Obi-Wan

Disclaimer : I don't own any of this!

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin was late for another mission. <em>It's so strange he doesn't show me more attention than he needs. <em>Obi-Wan thought as Anakin walked through the hangar door.

"Master," Anakin said with a bow. They walked up the ships ramp. "Shall I inform the pilot to take off?"

"Please." Obi-Wan replied. _He's almost formal, too respectful. He never takes dramatic leads anymore._

Anakin went to the cockpit to speak to the pilot and returned only to start meditating. _Or perhaps I should call it daydreaming. There are times when I imagine the mission is not always on his mind._

* * *

><p>When they reached the planet they disembarked. The officials were there to meet the Jedi. Obi-Wan bowed and elbowed Anakin until he did as well.<p>

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker," The official greeted, "We are pleased to meet you. The separatists…" He droned on and as Obi-Wan listened he also observed Anakin. He didn't seem to be paying the official any attention either.

* * *

><p>The mission continued and Obi-Wan and Anakin had gotten into some trouble with the separatists. They were in an intense battle. Obi-Wan nearly got hit by a blast Anakin had deflected a little late. <em>He's not thinking what I'm thinking, always half a step behind. <em>They dodged and deflected blasts til they were four steps from their opponent. Obi-Wan moved to the left thinking Anakin would pincer the separatist by moving to the right. Then Anakin moved to the left instead of the right. _Always half a step behind._ Anakin corrected his mistake and soon the separatist was surrendering.

* * *

><p>After the mission was over and they had debriefed the council Anakin rushed to his wife's apartment. He found Padme and spoke his mind. "I'm in every kind of trouble, can't you tell, just look at me. Half ecstatic, half dejected; all in all I'm all at sea. The Jedi life I thought I wanted fills me now with chill and dread. You could never know the chaos of a life turned on its head."<p>

Padme sighed, "I do understand Anakin. I am certain that I love you, but a love can be misplaced. Have I compromised your devotion to the Jedi in my passion and my haste? I could be your life companion anywhere but where we are. Am I a friend to the Jedi or am I a traitor? Did I take a step too far?"

* * *

><p>Full Lyrics to "A Step Too Far" from AIDA the Musical<p>

Amneris:

It's so strange he doesn't show me  
>more affection than he needs<br>Almost formal too respectful  
>never takes romantic leads<br>There are times when I imagine  
>I'm not always on his mind<br>He's not thinking what I'm thinking  
>Always half a step behind<br>Always half a step behind

Oh,oh,oh,oh

Oh,oh,oh,oh  
>Oh,oh,oh,oh<p>

Radames:

I'm in every kind of trouble  
>Can't you tell, just look at me<br>Half ecstatic,half dejected  
>All in all I'm all at sea<br>Easy terms I thought I wanted  
>Fill me now with chilling dread<br>You could never know the chaos  
>Of a life turned on its head<br>Of a life turned on its head

Oh,oh,oh,oh

Radames and Amneris:

Oh,oh,oh,oh  
>Oh,oh,oh,oh<br>Oh,oh,oh,oh

Aida:

I am certain that I love him  
>But a love can be misplaced<br>Have I compromised my people  
>In my passion and my haste?<br>I could be his life companion  
>Anywhere but where we are<br>Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
>Did I take a step too far?<p>

Amneris, Radames and Aida sing their verses at once.  
>The last line of each verse is repeated.<p>

Aida:

Oh,oh,oh,oh

Aida & Radames:

Oh,oh,oh,oh

Aida, Radames & Amneris:

Oh,oh,oh,oh  
>Oh,oh,oh,oh<br>Oh,oh,oh,oh  
>Oh,oh,oh,oh<br>Oh,oh,oh,oh  
>Did I take a step too far!<p> 


	2. I Know the Truth

I Know the Truth-Padme/Anakin and Obi-wan

As he walked away from the Jedi Temple Anakin reflected on his life. _How did I come to this? How did I slip and fall? _He had murdered the younglings and set his home aflame. _How did I throw half a lifetime away without any thought at all? _His new master was sending him to Mustafar to destroy the separatist leaders. _This should have been my time, it's over, it never began._ Anakin went to his ship to start his new life as Darth Vader.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan thought about Anakin a lot on the way to Mustafar. As a stow-a-way he had much time for thought. <em>I closed my eyes to so much for so long and I no longer can.<em> He had lost his best friend, his brother, his padawan to the darkside. _I'll try to blame it on fortune, some kind of shift in a star, but I know the truth and it will haunt me, it's flown just a little too far_. They had landed and he knew he had to do this, for Padme, for the Republic and for Ani, little Ani who would never harm anyone. _I know the truth and it mocks me. I know the truth and it shocks me. It's flown just a little too far._

* * *

><p>She was in pain, some was from childbirth, but it was more her heart. Padme thought of all the things that had led her to today. Anakin. Her one true love had tried to kill her. He had choked her using the force. <em>Why do I want him still? Why when there's nothing there? How to go on with the rest of my life, to pretend I don't care. This should've been my time, it's over-It never began. I closed my eyes to so much for so long and I no longer can. I try to blame it on fortune, some kind of twist in my fate, But I know the truth and it haunts me. I learned it a little too late.<em>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan watched as Padme passed. She didn't have the will to live. Anakin had betrayed her, tried to kill her and it was all Obi-wan's fault<em>. I know the truth and it mocks me.<em>

__Padme thought to herself as she joined the force _I know the truth and it shocks me._

__As Anakin awoke he thought to himself _I know the truth, but I learned it a little too late._

* * *

><p>Full lyrics to I know the Truth:<p>

Amneris:  
>How did I come to this?<br>How did I slip and fall?  
>How did I throw half a lifetime away<br>Without any thought at all?

This should have been my time  
>It's over, it never began<br>I closed my eyes to so much for so long  
>and I no longer can<p>

I try to blame it on fortune  
>Some kind of shift in a star<br>But I know the truth and it haunts me  
>it's flown just a little too far<br>I know the truth and it mocks me  
>I know the truth and it shocks me<br>It's flown just a little too far.

Why do I want him still?  
>Why when there's nothing there?<br>How to go on with the rest of my life  
>To pretend I don't care<br>This should've been my time  
>It's over-It never began<br>I closed my eyes to so much for so long  
>and I no longer can<p>

I try to blame it on fortune  
>Some kind of twist in my fate<br>But I know the truth and it haunts me  
>I learned it a little too late<p>

Oh I know the truth and it mocks me  
>I know the truth and it shocks me<br>I learned it a little too late  
>Too late<p> 


	3. Anakin's Letter

Honestly, this fanfic was supposed to be one chapter with one song from AIDA. But they all fit so well!

This is for my one reviewer that wanted to story to be longer.

* * *

><p>Anakin looked down at the letter. He was writing to Padme. She needed to know how he felt.<p>

_Padme- I'm sorry for everything I've said and for anything I forgot to say too. When things get so complicated, I stumble at best muddle through. I wish that our lives could be simple. I don't want the world only you. Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time never the place. So this letter will have to do. I love you...-Anakin_

That would do.

* * *

><p>Lyrics to Radames Letter—<p>

I'm sorry for everything I've said

And for anything I forgot to say too

When things get so complicated

I stumble at best muddle through

I wish that our lives could be simple

I don't want the world only you.

Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face

But there's never the time

never the place

So this letter will have to do

I love you...


	4. Elaborate Lives

I know the chapters seem out of order. That's because they are! but I wrote them out of order. oh well.

* * *

><p>Anakin looked down at Padme. "We all lead such elaborate lives. With wild ambitions in our sights." He wanted to be a Jedi Master, but he wanted Padme more, "How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights. It seems quite unbelievable to me. I don't want to live like that. It seems quite unbelievable to me. I don't want to love like that. I just want our time to be slower and gentler, wiser, free."<p>

Padme looked up at Anakin. They had just come back from Geonosis. She had kissed him as they went to their doom only to find out that they would live through the danger. She looked around. They were back on Naboo. There was a party going on next door. They were so loud! "We all live in extravagant times playing games we can't all win. Unintended emotional crimes take some out, take others in. I'm so tired of all were going through. I don't want to live like that. I'm so tired of all were going through. I don't want to love like that. I just want to be with you now and forever, peaceful, true. This may not be the moment to tell you face to face, But I could wait forever for the perfect time and place." Anakin looked at her with such love. He got down on one knee.

"We all lead such elaborate lives. We don't know whose words are true. Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives—it's hard to know who's loving who. Too many choices tear us apart, but I don't want to live like that. Too many choices tear us apart and I don't want to love like that.  
>I just want to touch your heart. May this confession be the start. I love you Padme. Marry me. I will leave the Jedi Order for you."<p>

As she gazed down at her love's face she slowly nodded her head, "Yes. I will marry you. But you will not leave the Jedi Order. They need you. We will keep it a secret."

* * *

><p>Lyrics to Elaborate Lives:<p>

We all lead such elaborate lives  
>wild ambitions in our sights<br>How an affair of the heart survives  
>days apart and hurried nights<br>Seems quite unbelievable to me  
>I don't want to live like that<br>seems quite unbelievable to me  
>I don't want to love like that<br>I just want our time to be  
>slower and gentler, wiser, free<p>

We all live in extravagant times  
>playing games we can't all win<br>Unintended emotional crimes  
>Take some out, take others in<p>

I'm so tired of all were going through  
>I don't want to live like that<br>I'm so tired of all were going through  
>I don't want to love like that<br>I just want to be with you  
>Now and forever , peaceful, true<br>This may not be the moment  
>to tell you face to face<br>But I could wait forever  
>for the perfect time and place<p>

AIDA & RADAMES  
>We all lead such elaborate lives<br>We don't know whose words are true  
>Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives<br>Hard to know who's loving who

AIDA  
>Too many choices tear us apart<br>I don't want to live like that

RADAMES  
>Too many choices tear us apart<br>I don't want to love like that  
>I just want to touch your heart<br>May this confession

RADAMES & AIDA  
>Be the start<p> 


End file.
